Home Late
by KiWillis
Summary: Little Luni is late for her bed time. She takes a moment to reflect on the reason why she is running late and finds her mother sleeping.  What will Luni tell her?


Home Late

The Vanahal District, an area of Pandemonium where you can find the upper class of the Asmodian people. Merchant, Nobles and Politicians all have homes here. This area is well guarded too, tonight was nothing special for the night guard. They nodded to the small figure heading up the stairs to the entrance of the Vanahal District. She didn't respond back. She was too exhausted; she had felt she had barely enough energy to get her home.

The guards focused their attention back to the street, they recognized the young girl. Her name was Luni Firidhis, the adopted daughter of Maevh Firidhis and also knows at the Daeva of Fashion. Some even have called her the Madam of Fashion. Her tailoring skills are legendary throughout the city, nobles, rich merchants and even Shedium Lords have put orders in for her work. Though her biggest fans are the poor orphaned children, Luni makes time for them every day to patch their clothing or play games with at no cost. Most have learned not to take her childlike innocence for weakness; she is a sharp business girl to be reckon with.

Though her work at her small tailoring shop was not what kept her out all night. Though child and business woman on the outside she holds a far deeper secret, one that she even holds from her own adopted mother. She is youngest member of the Tenebrous Cabal, a secret organization that is seeking for the daeva that will ascend to the 13th Empyrean Lord. Her path to the Cabal started months ago when her mother requested that she be trained to defend herself. Luni was unaware that she was a daeva till her training started. This scared her and she ran away. Deep in the forests of Altgard a woman found her crying. Luni was scared at first and tried to run but the woman seemed to beat her to everywhere she ran too. The woman was kind to her that day and they talked about why Luni was scared. The woman told Luni her name, Galatei. Galatei smiled at the young girl and told her that she was willing to take over training. Luni agreed since she felt safe around Galatei. Secretly they met for training. Luni got stronger and stronger till the day came she took the Ritual of Ascension becoming more then the average daeva. From that day forth she was a full member of the Cabal and missions she carried out for them. Mainly messages back and forth between Galatei and her officers. She didn't mind it.

Lady Galatei was always kind and supportive of Luni. She even encourage the girl to become the best little tailor ever. Luni smiled at the thought as she stood at her front door. Luni opened the door carefully she didn't want to make a sound just in case her mother was home sleeping. "Mother must be so worried about me." Luni said to herself. It was semi dark in house. The only source of light was the fireplace. Luni soon noticed a body sitting in one of the big comfortable chairs. She peeked around to see who it was. She was relieved to see her mother, Maevh was sleeping peacefully, a book resting on her chest, Ms. Tikel, Luni's doll off to the side. Luni made the determination that her mother fell asleep reading. Luni smiled and took the book of her mother gently placing it on the table next to the chair.

Luni then looked over her mother and smiled. "Mama I bet you waited for me, I'm sorry." Luni said quietly. Luni decided she will put her mother to bed. A moment later her eye began glowing a blue color a soon after Maevh was levitated off the chair. Maevh did shift, Luni was just hoping she wouldn't wake. She guided her mother through the bedroom door and safely placed Maevh on the bed. She mumbled something about Luni but Luni couldn't make it out. Luni changed into her pajamas and quietly slipped into bed with her mother snuggling up next to her. Maevh mumble. "Love you Lunibee." Luni smiled and replied. "Love you too Mama Bee." Soon Luni was asleep, her thumb making its way to her mouth.

The End.

(( A quick story for my little sorceress in Aion. This story is dedicated to my friend Maevh. Luni's ingame mother. Hope you enjoy. Please review! ))


End file.
